Switched capacitors need to be charged and discharged by low impedance circuitry, typically operational amplifiers. This circuitry represents loading on the operational amplifiers and has great bearing on the operational amplifier design and power consumption. In cross-coupled differential designs (most higher performance switched capacitor designs are differential) one typically sees a capacitor C1 that in phase 1 needs to be charged from voltage Vn to Vp. Correspondingly there is a capacitor C2 that needs to be charged from Vp to Vn in phase 1. In phase 2 the reverse is true. C1 is charged from Vp to Vn and C2 from Vn to Vp. Vp and Vn are symmetric around some common mode voltage Vcm, and typically the capacitance value of capacitor C1 is the same as that of C2. The operational amplifier driving Vp and Vn needs to supply all the charge needed to change the voltages on those capacitors from one voltage to another, i.e., a total charge of C (Vp−Vn) on each capacitor.